The shipping wall
by sixxon
Summary: Nepeta convinces karkat to come visit her hive for the first time- katnep one-shot


Today was the day; Nepeta would finally have a whole day with her beloved Karkitty. I took a long time to convince him, months to be exact, but eventually he came around. She made care to clean her mess of a cave for when he came and cover her 'OTP' picture of her and Karkat. Even though she thought he knew and that he liked Furezi, she didn't want to take any chances. After placing the last crate to cover the picture she brushed her hands on her paint covered jeans and decided to clean herself as well. She collected some clean clothes and put them on the counter by the sink; she quickly undressed and hopped into the shower.

Nepeta hadn't even been in for five minutes before she heard someone calling her name. "Nepeta if you're going to fucking pounce of me I will fucking leave." _Shit, _she knew that voice, it was Karkat; he was half an hour early. Nepeta quickly rinsed her hair and wrapped a towel tightly around her and ran out to call back to him. She didn't even get ten feet out the door before she slammed into a dark sweatshirt with a cancer symbol on it. She fell onto her tail bone, groaning at the impact. Thankfully her towel stayed tight and was long enough to cover everything.

"S-sorry Karkitty, I was in the showpur!" She tried on her best smile and hoped he didn't get too upset with her. But he didn't yell. Karkat gulped slightly, not expecting how good Nepeta looked with properly fitting… garments. She may have been small and petite, but she had curves under that long coat she always wore. He tugged at his collar before helping her up and telling her to get dressed before walking off to the T.V area.

Nepeta stood there for a moment in confusion before putting on her Leo t-shirt and clean grey jeans. She brushed her hair and flicked her tail to dry herself off before joining Karkat in the cushion pile. Though Karkat wasn't in the pile, oh no, he was gawking at Nepetas massive collection of romcoms. "Damn Nepeta you have more fucking romcoms than me. I didn't think that was fucking possible." Nepeta giggled. "Karkitty, it's hardly a furprise. I mean I do ship people together all the time. I didn't know mew liked romcoms though; we could watch them if mew want." She kept giggling at the jaw dropped Karkat in front of her. _Damn he's so adorable. _

"If I wan- Nepeta I want nothing more!" He then proceeded to toss a variety of movies he stated he had never seen or heard of; this included a lot of movies the humans had sent her per request. The two spent almost the whole day in the cushion pile watching movies one after another. After the last movie finished he got up and walked over to the far left wall of her cave; it was her shipping wall. "Well are you gonna show me or fucking not?" He said. Nepeta scrambled up and ran on her fours, almost colliding with him again; he frowned slightly at that.

After collecting herself she began to explain her wall to him. "Well, this side," she pointed to her left, "Is fur regular ships, the quadrants are in each corner. Top left is red, top right fur pale, bottom left fur black, bottom right fur ashen." She pointed to the other side. "This side is fur canon purrings- the ones that are real- and fur my 'OTPs'." She proceeded to gesture at a red picture of Gamzee and Tavros. Lying to make it seem like she didn't ship herself with Karkat. "This is my favorite OTP." She smiled and looked at Karkat who seemed to be taking it all in. her heart jumped slightly at his next words.

"Who am I with?" Nepeta sighed and pointed at several pictures on each side. "Pale, with Gamzee, canon of course. Black or red ship with Furezi, I can never seem to decide what is more likely. But I like to humor myself with the thought of Tavros and Vriskers being red." Karkat scoffed at the latter. "No way, that will never be canon."

"I think they could be purrfect if they tried!"

"No way, Tav is totally black for her and flushed for Gamzee. And Vriska is definitely flushed for John, I just know it!"

"Excuse me but who's the shipfur here?"

"So, I'm a fucking leader and romcom expert! Even if you do own more than me, and I will borrow them just so you know."

Nepeta laughed with Karkat about their views on shipping, she kept giggling until she bumped into the crates stacked against her true OTP, and froze. "Hey Nep, what's with the crates?" Nepeta jumped swiftly between him and the cover for her painting, trying to make herself as big as possible to block him. "Nothing, just some boxes furrom a while ago I didn't get to put away." She lied, adding a shaky laugh to her statement.

"Oh, well, I can help you move them if you want."

"NO." she cleared her throat not meaning to reply so fast. "I mean, no, no I like them its feline." Adding a weak smile; she hoped he believed her. "Okay Nep, what's behind the fucking boxes?" Karkat went to move her but tripped and fell right on top of Nepeta; whose foot knocked the bottom box revealing her painting. Karkat didn't look but Nepeta quickly grabbed her tablet and covered her face in embarrassment from her flush crush being so close to her; she nearly hit him in the process of covering her face.

Both Nepeta and Karkat were blushing from head to toe. In the spur of the moment Karkat took one finger and pushed Nepetas tablet down to see her face. He, being the romcom expert he was, leaned in and kissed her like he had seen it done so many times in the movies. The kiss was soft, it took a moment for Nepeta to respond and kiss him back. Though the kiss was short Nepeta though it was 'purrfect' just the same.

Karkat immediately became very flustered; he had no idea what to do now. "I uh." _Who am I turning into fucking Nitram?_ He though before somewhat collecting himself. "Sorry Nepeta; that was out of line… fucking dammit." He then picked himself of the floor and off of the small girl beneath him; not bothering to look at the wall next to him. Quickly, he scurried out of her hive muttering many obscenities and apologies before he actually got out the door, leaving Nepeta utterly dazed.


End file.
